naruto the windrunner
by Wolfe the shadow
Summary: k sorry I toke this down only the first chapter is going up this is totally up for adoption now plz someone carry on doing this cus i don't find reading my own story's fun but there are rules no harmen only Naruto x sylvanas must be godlike both of them and team 7 bashing cus there assholes and plz lemons and cool shit and no filler chapters pm me when doing plz thanks wolfy


**don't own Warcraft or Naruto**

"speaking"

 _'thinking'_

(AN)

bashing cus people are arrogant emo dicks

(little pov)It was over they came havoc came the demons, dread lords,succubus,pit lords and so many others we were massacred the horde my undead army. My name is sylvanas windrunner queen of the forsaken and now dead. The alliance is next, me and the horde were closer to the place they came from. Were i was a could not say i was just there nothing but a white plane I was walking i think i see something people hopefully the other horde leaders like thrall and vol'jin. But me being killed for real this time it's not that bad I never had friends back there I was just doing nothing just siting around in the horde base camp bored just hating un life never aging needing to eat if I did eat or drink it would just taste like ash...I think never tried to eat ash.(end little pov)

sylvanas was even for an dark ranger (AN i know she is ment to be a banshee but she is different from others so this is her unique 'class' Naruto will be one to later i think i will end this when sylvanas meats him so next time he will be a nightmare ranger and she is still queen of the banshees just not one herself)a beautiful woman with blue skin and lips she has red eyes like the lava of black rock mountain (AN for the fire lord)and high c cup boobs and white/gray (cant really tell) hair she had dark red almost like blood colored clothes with skull decorations on them and a cape with a hood and the clothes were very appealing to the eye and showed a lot of here blue skin she has a gray/black bow with faded gold parts on it and a kinda hand guard and a matching quiver so if you don't mind the blue...ness and the eyes sylvanas was even in death just as beautiful/sexy as she did when she was alive(AN there are a lot of these sorry but if i did a bad job of describing sylvanas i'm sorry google her and not that crappy cleric kinda look, the dark ranger elf look with that blood red clothes and sorry if i messed up with the bow).

When she came to the thing are undead queen saw it was not thrall or vol'jin it was these weird humans with runes all over there body's and clothes plus there weapons. Sylvanas with out them seeing she had her bow draw and an mana custom arrow (i will explain next chapter probably) and she spoke "what do you want paladins" with dangerous intent she had paladins try to reverse her 'condition' before it just burned like hell noooooooo way she was doing that more times then one. "Hold your fire miss windrunner we mean you no harm we are the titans".

Sylvanas could not believe it was the makers of her world gods in the flesh ' _wow just wow'_ is the only thing that came to her mind "we are here to ask you a favor miss windrunner. you shall be sent to our cousin kamis world to help a boy that will change his world forever".

"And why should I accept your offer old ones" sylvanas said bitterly she was not interested in babysitting a kid of all thing she was sylvanas windrunner for fuck sake"we shall be making this a bit easier for you miss windrunner sadly we cannot change your...body back to normal but we can give you back some of the things you emotions like love, caring, compassion (AN sorry I like the undead look of sylvanas so she still will look the same) the ability to have a child and you will become the boys age witch is 6". said one of them in a friendly tone friends sylvanas never really had them and a new life and some of her humanity back and having a family it sounded perfect. "Is there anything I need to know about the boy" sylvanas said putting her bow back on her back "yes in his world there are powerful beasts called the bijuu when the boy called Naruto was born the 9 tailed fox the most powerful one attacked his village and the only way to stop it was to use what you would call runes to seal the 9 tails in the baby boy he is now hated by 99% of the population and in about he will die from the torment he is put threw on his birthday you shall go and resurrect him as a dark ranger like yourself and this is the only undead you can make we have replaced this with some powerful familiars like a lich you know as kel'thuzad(cus kel'thu fuckmothering zad and some others (AN suggest some plz i will add in good ones) and you can control blood to some extent (its not like soul eater they will only harden it like on soul eater and they will make an explosion of bloody spikes from body's and there blood is not black).

"are there any rules we need to follow old ones" sylvanas said liking the deal they made " no except don't go evil and kill everything I know you may want to but you cannot and later in life you will be teamed up with sasuke uchiha please bash the shit out of him and his fan girl now the only thing left is to deage you and when you look 21 you will stop aging and show you what Naruto looks like and to send you there" one said hitting his staff on the floor sylvanas was enveloped in white light and looked a lot smaller and her clothes were smaller and her boobs nonexistent a portal opened up showing a beaten and bloody blond 6 year old "thank you" is all the young sylvanas said " take this it is to make him undead" one said handing her a dark gem. she steeped into the portal and saw here new friend.

Naruto the new windrunner

 **hello thank for reading if you want bigger parts review for it and this is only Naruto x sylvanas no one else OK sorry may punctuation is not good review if you want more first fanfic plz do not hate thanks for reading.**


End file.
